


Overheard

by Laurjames



Category: Rocketman 2019
Genre: M/M, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurjames/pseuds/Laurjames
Summary: Some things really don’t stay private for long while taron is around And then when they get stuck together things finally get said.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 18





	Overheard

This is my first ever fic so please be gentle I just thought of the idea and decided to write it. It’s probably pretty bad because I haven’t written anything like this before and grammar and formatting isn’t easy for me. So anyway enjoy!

  
  


Taron and Richard were in the middle of doing early promo for rocket man, Richard was on the phone to one of close friends from back home and taron happen to over hear him have a conversation which he only caught the tail end of but it was something he felt strange over hearing because it was about him and Richard was filling in on how he was managing being around taron again after having a break from being around him  
“No I haven’t told him anything I don’t know how I can’t just take him aside and tell him I have feelings for him it could very well mess up a lot of things and we’ve so much to do before the movie comes out”  
This shocked taron he had no idea that how Richard felt about him but taron couldn’t tell Richard what he heard and bring up the fact as cliche as it was he had feelings for Richard without bringing up the fact he had heard what Richard just said. He had to get out of there before Richard saw him. So he decided to head on upstairs to where the next set of interviews were being held as he pressed the button to the lift and stepped into the lift he heard Richard call out to him to hold the door for him so he did and Richard stepped in and taron pressed the button again to go to the next floor. He felt a little awkward about what he just over heard but just as he was about to break the silence the lift lurched and came to a stand still “oh fuck that’s not good looks like we’re stuck” taron half laughed half panicked, he wasn’t afraid of in closed spaces he was more about being late to the interviews “shit we better call for help” Richard pressed the emergency button but that had no effect and with no signal on either phones it looked like they were gonna be stuck for a while till someone noticed they were missing. Richard tried to make small talk with taron, as T was being unusually quiet he thought it was because T was nervous about being stuck in the lift but really taron was just going over the whole thing with Richard liking him over and over in his head. “Taron are you ok?” But taron didn’t answer him he was just staring into space. So Richard just tapped him on the shoulder which caused taron to jump slightly “hey sorry I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“No no it’s fine I was just deep in thought” “it’ll be ok we’ll get out some how” “what?” It was like taron had forgotten he was stuck in a lift for a second. “Ah the lift?, Oh right yeah” “ok T what’s wrong?” “Nothing I’m fine” “ yeah well then you should tell your face that” “do you have feelings for me?” Taron blurted out “what? Where has that come from?” “Ok don’t be mad but I accidentally overheard you on the phone” “what part did you hear exactly?” He wasn’t looking at taron he was looking everywhere but him. “Oh come on you know what part I heard, is it true” “you shouldn’t have heard that” “yeah well I did” tarons voice changed slightly “i don’t know why you’re getting mad over it you’re the who walked in on a clearly a private conversation” “im not mad at all I just want to know the truth I’m sorry I should of just walked away” “no I’m the one who’s sorry i should of been honest with you from the start but I’m just scared” “scared why? You should of told me” “because i didn’t want to fuck up everything that we’ve had over the last few months” “well then I’m gonna go a fuck it up by saying I feel the same about you” “taron dont mess with me over this Just because I like you doesn’t mean you have to pretend to make me feel better” “oh Richard I’m not pretending at all you should know me by now surely” “really?” Taron nodded his eyes lit up “get your hot ass over here” Richard stepped towards taron he put his arms around tarons waist and taron put his arms around Richards neck and the space finally closed between them as they kissed just as the lift moved again finally taking them to the next floor. As the door opened they were met by their assistants who were waiting for them. “ there you are boys we were starting to get worried” “ yeah give us five more minutes yeah” taron said to them with a wink and pressed the door shut again not caring they had interviews waiting for them or the fact they could very well get stuck again “now where were we?” Turning his attention back to Richard “you are shocking T” “I know but you like it” Richard rolled his eyes at him playfully and kissed him.


End file.
